Solace
by Kitri
Summary: Você nunca estará sozinho, James, não importa o que aconteça.
1. Chapter 1

**Solace**

por Kitri

.

**

* * *

**

.

_Para Lady Murder_

_Espero que goste!_

._  
_

**

* * *

**

**.I.**

_"You're wasting the moment_

_Biding your time_

_No one got ahead_

_Standing in line"

* * *

_

Lily,

Não acho que consiga expressar o sentimento que tomou conta de mim quando encontrei minha casa vazia. Pads disse que seria melhor eu seguir com ele direto para seu apartamento, mas eu queria um momento sozinho com a lembrança de meus pais. Achei que era forte o suficiente para suportar a ausência deles, mas estava enganado. Eu deveria ter escutado meu amigo... Agora sei que não estou pronto para encarar que eles se foram para sempre.

Estranho como nunca tinha reparado como essa casa é tão grande. Meus passos ecoam pelos cômodos como se alguém me perseguisse todo o tempo. Ainda não encontrei Blick, nosso elfo... Eu sei que ele anda por aqui, porque tudo está pateticamente limpo. Mas eu percebi que ele não ousou tirar nada do lugar. Os livros favoritos do meu pai ainda estão espalhados pelas mesas de canto. Minha mãe odiava tanto isso... Odiava o quanto ele era desorganizado. Lembro-me claramente de sua voz irritada e dos sorrisos de meu pai ao vê-la apontar, ameaçadoramente, um dedo indicador em sua face. Ela sempre desistia da rixa ao ver meu pai sorrir para ela daquele jeito. Era incrível a forma como eles se amavam.

Minha mãe deixou meias novas guardadas no meu guarda roupa. Incrível como ela nunca esquece, ou melhor... Esquecia. E por falar nela, ainda sinto o cheiro de seu doce de abóbora misturado com o cheiro das rosas espalhadas por todos os cantos. Ela gostava tanto de rosas... Nunca antes, essas flores me lembraram tanto a morte. Eu só queria que meus pais ainda estivessem aqui, Lily... Mas querer alguma coisa, mesmo que seja muito, não faz com que os fatos mudem. Ainda não consegui visitar o quarto deles... Eu apenas arrumei as malas e decidi que me tornaria um filho solitário mais tarde. Vou passar as férias com meus amigos, deixar a casa fechada. Blick precisa de férias... Eu preciso reconstruir minhas esperanças e encaixar minha alma de volta. Parece que ela resolveu dar uma voltinha por ai.

Eu sinto tanto a falta deles, ruiva, mas não foi para ficar me lamentando que escrevi essa carta. Sírius não estava brincando ontem quando disse que faria uma festa na casa dele. Você disse que iria, se lembra? Mas eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que só respondeu positivamente para se livrar logo da gente. Você provavelmente inventará uma desculpa para não ir e é exatamente por isso que eu resolvi aparecer amanhã na sua casa para te buscar. Não... Eu não lerei sua resposta... Eu sei que você vai dizer que eu não posso passar ai amanhã, mas apenas pense Lily, que eu preciso de você. Eu não aguento mais os olhares de pena que eu recebo por toda parte e você é a única que consegue me fazer sentir bem sem que eu me sinta um pobre coitado.

Te pego as oito, tudo bem?

Não sei o porquê da pergunta, já que não me interessa sua resposta. Não há opção de escolha... Sinto muito.

Te vejo amanhã.

Com saudades,

James.

* * *

_Fic escrita para o Kiss With a Fist, amigo Secreto de Dia dos namorados_


	2. Chapter 2

**Solace**

por Kitri

.

**

* * *

**

.

**Capítulo Único**

_Cold stars of the future_

_Burn bright in the past_

_These moments of solace_

_They won't last_

_They don't last_

.

_

* * *

_

Ela esperou ansiosa por um sinal de James Potter. Tinha receios de como o garoto apareceria na porta de sua casa e constatou, com um frio na barriga, que ele era bem capaz de cometer uma loucura. Acostumara-se bem aos modos inconsequentes do amigo, mas sabia que seu pai e Petunia, principalmente, não apreciariam nada muito alarmante.

Para sua grande surpresa, James optou pelo modo comum de abordagem _trouxa_. A campainha soou irritante, como sempre, e sua mãe se levantou para atender o visitante. Lily já alertara aos pais que sairia com um amigo aquela noite, então não foi muito constrangedor encarar um James abatido entrar na sala de sua casa. Lily sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao vê-lo daquela forma. Era tão estranho ver aquela face carregada de tristeza... A dor não combinava com James. Ele lhe estendeu um sorriso leve e despreocupado e virou-se para o Sr. Evans.

"Seu namorado, Lily?" O pai perguntou um pouco seco.

Lily corou e pensou em algo político para se dizer. Mas para seu espanto, James manifestou-se primeiro.

"Infelizmente não, Sr. Evans!" Ele respondeu observando a ruiva "Mas acredite, não foi por falta de tentativas da minha parte."

Ela encarou-o incrédula. Qualquer garoto normal iria querer sumir diante daquela pergunta. Mas era James... E ele, definitivamente, era a criatura mais estranha da face da terra!

Para sua surpresa, seu pai pareceu satisfeito em ouvir aquilo. Ela poderia até dizer que ele aprovaria James caso a resposta fosse positiva.

"Acho melhor a gente ir, James..." Lily disse se apressando. "Eu não posso voltar tarde."

"Desde que não volte sozinha, você não precisa estipular um horário, Lily." Sr. Evans disse encarando a filha com um olhar penetrante. "Cuide bem dela, garoto!" Disse áspero, se voltando para James.

"Pode deixar comigo, senhor!" Ele devolveu em tom brincalhão. "Pode ter certeza que Lily será devidamente entregue em sua casa."

Sra. Evans, que já conhecia o garoto, avançou para tentar arrumar sua camisa amarrotada.

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais, James querido... Mas sei que, onde quer que estejam, eles estão cuidando bem de você."

Ele apenas assentiu brevemente enquanto encarava a Sra. Evans com um olhar perdido. Lily procurou algo para dizer, tentando desviar daquele assunto antes que o garoto se aborrecesse. James era do tipo que reprimia os sentimentos ruins.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse com a voz falhando "Sei que eles estão por perto e eu ainda tenho todos os meus amigos ao meu lado."

Ele encarou Lily por alguns instantes. Ela sentiu os olhos arderem, mas evitou as lágrimas de qualquer maneira. Ela estava ali, lutando pela felicidade dele. Não fazia sentido embarcar junto em sua tristeza... Não o ajudaria em nada.

Eles se despediram rapidamente e ouviram as longas recomendações da Sra. Evans. Sr. Evans apenas acenou e voltou a atenção ao seu jornal. James e Lily saíram silenciosamente e pararam no jardim da casa. O garoto de óculos buscou uma das mãos da garota e ela apenas assentiu brevemente. Não sabia onde Sírius morava, então precisou da orientação de James para aparatar na casa do maroto.

Lily encarou a fachada do prédio com curiosidade. As mãos continuaram entrelaçadas e nenhum dos dois fez menção de romper o contato.

"Que bom que você está aqui..." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Não faz tanto tempo que nos vimos, James." Lily disse rindo.

Os olhares se encontraram com intensidade. Ele vivia se perdendo naqueles orbes verdes que tanto admirava.

"Foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse sua falta." Disse num sussurro.

A ruiva tentou cobrir as bochechas coradas, mas James impediu.

"Hei!" Ele disse rindo "Você não pode me privar disso."

O garoto depositou um beijo rápido e estalado em uma das maçãs tingidas de vermelho. A amizade permitia aquele tipo de regalia. Mais de um ano que os desentendimentos tinham sido substituídas pelo companheirismo. E por mais incrível que pareça, essa amizade surgira no dia dos namorados. Mas era certo que James não pararia por ali, Lily tinha dado espaço para que ele seguisse adiante e garoto não perderia por nada aquela oportunidade.

"Vamos subir!" Ela disse constrangida.

Lily estendeu a mão para ele e James não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la. Eles entraram em um apartamento lotado e barulhento. A bagunça estava em cada centímetro quadrado do ambiente.

Sírius acenou assim que eles chegaram e se aproximou carregando bebidas. Ele parecia satisfeito com o número de convidados.

"Hei ruiva!" Sírius falou com uma voz pastosa depositando um beijo molhado na testa da garota. Era incrível como ele já estava tão bêbado. "Já resolveram os assuntos pendentes?"

"Sírius, cala a boca!" James disse arrancando seu whisky de fogo das mãos do amigo.

"Acho que ainda não quero ficar tonta, Sírius..." Lily disse recusando a bebida. "Melhor começar com uma cerveja amanteigada."

"Eu vou buscar pra você." James murmurou em tom irritado "Apenas ignore o Pads, tudo bem?"

Lily assentiu brevemente e encarou Sírius. Ele parecia tão abatido quanto James.

"James anda tão rebelde, não acha?" Gritou observando o amigo se afastar.

"Sírius, James precisa de espaço..." Falou em tom de alerta, mas teve a impressão de que o outro não ouviu.

"Concordo Lily! James precisa mesmo de uns amassos!" Respondeu para uma Lily que o encarou perplexa. Não teve tempo de corrigir a fala de Sírius, pois ele já se afastava andando em direção a um grupo particularmente grande no outro lado da sala.

Ela resolveu ignorar o maroto e procurar pelos conhecidos. Lily cumprimentou um par de gente que costumava conversar em Hogwarts, lembrando-se que em breve chegaria o último ano em que veria a maioria daquelas pessoas. Não teve muito tempo para pensar como seria triste dizer adeus a escola que tanto amava. Lily sentiu uma mão puxá-la pela cintura e já estava se preparando para ralhar com James quando viu que quem a encarava era Remus.

"Muito engraçados, Sr. Lupin... Você me assustou!"

"Decepcionada?_ Aposto_ que pensou que fosse o James."

Ela revirou os olhos para esconder o constrangimento. O garoto apenas riu. Ele gostava de pensar que logo os dois estariam juntos.

"James não faz mais esse tipo de coisa." Ela disse simplesmente.

"E você gostaria que ele fizesse?" Remus perguntou em tom de quem se diverte.

"Não faça perguntas difíceis..." Lily respondeu rindo "_Eu estou de férias!_"

Lily buscou qualquer coisa que pudesse entretê-la naquele lugar. Não acreditava que estava se abrindo sobre um garoto com um de seus melhores amigos. Não era uma decisão muito sábia. Ela confiava em Remus, mas quando se tratava de lealdade, ela sabia que estava muito atrás de James na lista de preferência.

"No final das contas, você percebeu que ele é um cara legal..."

"É!" Ela confirmou. "James me faz bem."

"Isso é bom, não acha? Contando que você é uma das pessoas que faz com que ele se sinta bem também.

Eles se encararam brevemente e, logo, Lily voltou a observar a festa. Remus analisou a garota por alguns instantes. Então ela tinha mesmo mudado de idéia? Ele só precisava convencê-la de que era necessário deixar James saber.

"Você só precisa dizer a ele..." Disse vagamente.

"Dizer o quê?"

"Lily, James vai esperar você se abrir. Ele não vai dar o próximo passo."

"Mas porque, Remus? Isso não é justo! Vocês garotos são tão complicados!" Ela disse aborrecida.

O garoto riu com vontade. _Então eram eles que eram complicados?_

"Lily... Você desprezou James por anos, não venha clamar por justiça aqui!"

"Não tenho culpa por ele agir como um idiota na maioria das vezes." Ela disse na defensiva.

O ritmo musical mudou naquele instante. Algo muito mais animado começou a tocar e as pessoas se reuniram para dançar entusiasmadas. Lily sentiu-se um pouco claustrofóbica. Ela já não achava tanta graça em festas daquela maneira. Remus precisou aumentar bastante o tom de voz para que pudesse ser ouvido.

"Apenas vamos mudar de assunto, porque meu querido amigo, logo, seu futuro namorado, está vindo em nossa direção." Remus disse ainda indo.

James se aproximou desviando de algumas pessoas que dançavam como se o mundo fosse acabar no próximo segundo. Ele pareceu aliviado por encontrá-los. Encarou desconfiado uma Lily com cara de poucos amigos, que parecia querer matar a pessoa mais próxima.

"Sua cerveja, madame!"

Lily agradeceu e não se queixou quando um dos braços de James circundou sua cintura. Remus apenas cumprimentou o amigo, segurando os comentários inconvenientes que surgiram em sua mente.

"Sírius encheu a cara..." James falou simplesmente. "Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo ele de porre."

"Deixe ele pra lá!" Remus disse "Desde quando você se tornou o amigo controlado?"

"Desde o momento em que você abandonou esse papel." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Não foi eu quem mudou, James..."

O garoto de óculos apenas virou o restante de sua bebida na boca sem responder nada. Ele não queria entender as mudanças que ocorriam nele... _Não naquele instante._

"É só que... É a primeira festa que ele faz em sua própria casa... E ela ainda está no início... Eu só queria entender qual é o problema."

Eles procuraram por Pads. O maroto parecia mais animado do que o normal.

"James, acho que Sírius também sentem falta de seus pais..." Lily disse entrando no meio "Acha que isso não mexeu com ele?"

"Ele não falou comigo sobre o assunto."

"Talvez ele ache que isso vá te ferir mais..." Ela disse simplesmente.

James apenas assentiu enquanto buscava nas mãos de Remus uma nova garrafa de whisky de fogo. Ele tomou a bebida de uma só vez, fazendo uma breve careta no final.

"Hei..." Lily disse segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos "Cada um tem uma maneira de lidar com a dor."

O garoto apenas deixou que sua testa encontrasse com a da garota ruiva a sua frente. Os narizes se tocando, os lábios muito próximos... Por um momento, os corações soaram descompassados, mas eles se acostumaram logo a proximidade. Como se estivessem sendo treinados há muito tempo para aceitarem aquele contato. Lily fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração dele acariciar sua face. O nariz de James percorreu toda a pele daquelas bochechas rosadas até que seus lábios roçaram brevemente os da garota. Ela se arrepiou e espero pelo beijo. James estava quase lá, quando...

"Acho que esse é o momento que eu saio de fininho." Remus disse "Lily... Não se esqueça do que conversamos."

James se afastou lentamente, como se a distancia fosse uma coisa dolorosa. Lily encarou um Remus risonho, com a face corada de raiva. _Por que ele tinha que ter interrompido?_

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram?" James perguntou curioso.

"Não seja tão intrometido." Ela disse irritada.

"Hei! Isso não é justo..."

"Ah, não se preocupe... Remus vai falar com você mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ela respondeu com a voz pouco educada.

James observou o garoto se afastar. O amigo acenou enquanto sumia no meio da multidão dançante.

"Isso parece bom..." Ele disse puxando a garota pra perto. "Mas talvez eu não devesse perguntar, já que isso te incomoda tanto."

Lily encarou olhos castanhos vivos por trás dos óculos de aros redondos. James sorriu e ergueu uma das mãos para arrumar uma mecha teimosa dos cabelos da garota. Os dois pensaram que teriam um momento só deles, mas foram interrompidos novamente.

"Hei, Lily!"

A garota encarou o antigo namorado, um pouco corada. Lançou um olhar de relance para James que levou uma das mãos ao cabelo absolutamente irritado. _Ótimo!_ O destino não estava cooperando. Lily aceitou um beijo rápido em uma de suas bochechas, rezando internamente para que não houvesse nenhuma confusão por ali.

"Olá, Charles!" Ela respondeu constrangida.

"Potter!" Falou com um aceno de cabeça.

James não respondeu. Ele encarou Charles Proust com raiva e saiu apressado.

"O que deu nele?"

"Podemos conversar outra hora?" Lily perguntou "Agora, realmente, não é um bom momento."

"Vocês estão juntos?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não..." Ela disse vagamente, contendo a irritação.

"Lily... Ele é um idiota!"

A garota percebeu o sangue correr mais rápido e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. O que ele tinha a ver com ela e James? Charles era passado, assim como outros que ela não queria lembrar.

"Isso, definitivamente, não é da sua conta!" Falou com raiva.

Ela deu as costas e saiu à procura de James. Encontrou-o encostado no balcão da cozinha com mais uma garrafa de whisky de fogo nas mãos. Ele encarava o chão com um olhar perdido.

"Pra que estava tão incomodado com o amigo bêbado..."

"Eu costumo ser mais resistente que Sírius." Ele disse seco.

"Por que você saiu daquele jeito?" Ela perguntou chateada.

"Achei que precisaria de um pouco mais de privacidade." Respondeu irritado procurando algo em um balcão próximo.

"Ele só veio me cumprimentar... De qualquer forma, não faz diferença."

"Ele não deveria ter vindo!" James disse batendo uma das portas do armário com força "E você não precisava falar com ele!" Terminou aproximando-se da ruiva, a expressão irritada.

Lily afastou-se com o rosto lívido de raiva. Detestava qualquer tipo de controle ou repressão. Principalmente quando vinha de um garoto.

"Você não precisa ser tão estúpido!" Ela disse em tom magoado.

A ruiva saiu apressada, deixando um James arrependido para trás. Ele saiu logo em seguida, pensando em algo substancial para dizer. Lily sentiu uma mão se fechar em torno do punho direito e arrastá-la para uma janela aberta no lado oposto da sala. Ela tentou se soltar no primeiro momento, mas estava cansada de lutar contra seus próprios sentimentos. James passou pela janela com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele era realmente alto. Lily o encarou, incrédula, mas ele apenas a ajudou a pular para onde ele se encontrava.

Era uma saída de incêndio. James sentou-se na escada e puxou a garota para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Me desculpe..." Ele murmurou encarando-a "Eu realmente sinto muito, Lily."

Ela parou de olhá-lo para encarar o céu estrelado. James esperou por uma resposta, mas Lily permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você ainda gosta dele, não é?"

"James... Pare de ser tão idiota!" Ela disse se encolhendo e o olhando com os olhos estreitados.

Era verão, mas a temperatura da noite era amena e o vento provocava arrepios no corpo da garota. Lily voltou o olhar apara o céu, tentando não pensar que estava apaixonada pelo garoto ao seu lado. Ela não queria saber qual as conseqüências disso.

"Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou passando um dos braços pelo seu ombro.

"Eu estou bem."

Ela deixou-se acomodar no ombro dele e os dois permaneceram daquela forma por um longo tempo. Lily tentou não se sentir tensa por aquele momento de intimidade, mas não conseguia. James, no entanto, parecia perfeitamente bem. Ele acariciava o braço de Lily distraído, tentando espantar o frio que ela estava sentindo.

"Tenho um presente pra você." Disse se movendo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, tentando não parecer muito confusa.

"Não é meu aniversário..."

"Eu não preciso de um motivo para presentear você."

Ele puxou, de um dos bolsos da calça, uma corrente fina e comprida. Na ponta havia um pingente que Lily julgou ser um daqueles modelos antigos onde se colocava fotos.

"O que é isso? '" Ela perguntou curiosa enquanto James deixava a corrente descrever movimentos pendulares diante de sua face.

"Pega!"

Lily apanhou a corrente receosa. Ela analisou os desenhos gravados na superfície oval do pingente.

"Está na minha família há muito tempo!" Ele disse explicando.

"Você não deveria estar me dando isso!" Ela sussurrou em tom de censura.

"Você e os garotos são a única família que eu tenho agora."

Lily deixou-se encostar-se a ele novamente e James a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ela abriu o pingente, esperando ver duas fotos, mas havia apenas uma. Era uma versão reduzida de uma fotografia tirada por Peter no último final de semana que eles tinham passado em Hogsmead. Lily encarou o próprio rosto sorridente enquanto recebia, na face, um beijo de James. Ele parou de beijá-la por alguns instantes, apenas para acenar para a Lily real.

"É só uma foto representativa... Você pode colocar ai o que quiser." Ele disse baixinho.

"É lindo, James... Obrigada!" Ela disse encantada o abraçando.

Lily se afastou e devolveu-lhe a corrente. Virou-se erguendo os cabelos acajus para que ele pudesse colocar-lhe o presente. James atrapalhou-se com o pequeno gancho de encaixe, mas em poucos minutos, a ruiva carregava a corrente no pescoço.

"Então, o que acha?" Ela perguntou voltando-se para ele.

"Você está mesmo procurando por elogios, Lily?" Ele perguntou rindo.

"É bom receber alguns de vez em quanto."

James encarou-a longamente, demorando-se em cada detalhe do rosto dela, Lily corou diante a análise do garoto. Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, algum elogio ou até mesmo um comentário malicioso ou engraçado, mas a única reação de James foi aproximar-se e colar seus lábios aos dela. Lily deixou uma das mãos agarrarem com força os cabelos atrapalhados do garoto. Ele apenas deixou que as deles espalmassem nas costas da garota trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto.

Lily separou-se lentamente, lembrando-se de algo que tinha que entregar ao garoto, também.

"Sua carta!" Ela falo buscando o pergaminho na bolsa.

"Que carta?" Ele perguntou perdido.

"Você disse que não leria minha resposta... Então pensei que não teria problema se eu te entregasse depois."

Ele apanhou o papel nas mãos de Lily com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu estava certo?" Perguntou.

A garota negou levemente. Ela aproximou-se de James e sustentou o olhar. Por um instante, ambos se perderam no espaço e tempo. Lily roçou os lábios aos dele e, antes que James pudesse aprofundar o beijo, ela murmurou com os olhos fechados.

"Eu também mudei, James."


	3. Chapter 3

**Solace**

Por Kitri

**.  
**

* * *

.

**.****II.**

_You're hoping for solace_

_Well, just look around_

_Everyone here is_

_Standing in line_

_.

* * *

  
_

James,

Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil suportar a ausência de seus pais. Concordo um pouco com Sírius, você deveria ter evitado um contato tão imediato com a memória deles. Mas James, não há como escapar da realidade, por mais dolorosa que ela seja. Admiro sua coragem por tentar encará-la tão bravamente e tão cedo. Não se sinta mal por não ter dado certo na primeira tentativa. Isso não é como aprender a voar, James, nem como aprender um novo feitiço. Você não tem que ser bom em tudo, e ter dificuldades em aceitar a perda não é uma característica só sua. A maior parte das pessoas nunca estarão preparadas para dizer adeus.

Saiba que eu digo adeus de uma forma subjetiva. Não acredito que seus pais tenham deixado você. Na minha opinião, James, aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam. Você só tem que pensar que eles moram em um lugar que você não pode ir. É como um visto negado para um lugar que você quer muito conhecer e com pessoas que você anseia ver. Mas isso é só uma questão de tempo... Vocês se encontrarão novamente um dia e enquanto isso não acontece, seus amigos estarão aqui por você. Eu estarei aqui por você... Você nunca estará sozinho, James, não importa o que aconteça.

Então faça mesmo suas malas e vá encontrar os garotos. E pode ter certeza que eu estarei esperando você vir me buscar amanhã. Você está certo, eu estava tentando fugir ontem, na plataforma. Mas culpa Petunia por isso... Eu acho que ela poderia nos transformar em pó só com a força do pensamento. Ninguém mandou ela vir me buscar! Eu poderia muito bem chegar em casa sozinha... De qualquer forma, eu preferi evitar qualquer tipo de constrangimento público saindo com ela dali rapidinho.

James, eu sei que a morte é irreversível, mas tente não pensar que tudo na vida funciona dessa maneira. Acredite, muita coisa pode ser mudada quando você acredita que seja possível. Não deixe que sua tristeza controle você, afinal de contas, o sorriso que você herdou de seu pai não é algo que você deveria nos privar... Você não faz idéia da força ele tem.

Tente não chamar muita atenção pelas redondezas amanhã, afinal, minha vizinhança é trouxa e eu sei bem o que você é capaz de aprontar. Te espero as oito... E James, antes que eu me esqueça, saiba que eu também preciso de você... Eu me privei da sua companhia por muito tempo, agora vejo como fui estúpida... Você é o único capaz de fazer meu mundo parar quando está por perto.

Até amanhã!

Com carinho,

Lily

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
